The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Tecoma plant, botanically known as Tecoma hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunhortedai’.
The new Tecoma plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Chikushino-shi, Fukuoka, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and upright Tecoma plants with freely branching habit and attractive flower colors.
The new Tecoma plant originated from a cross-pollination in Chikushino-shi, Fukuoka, Japan in September, 2013 of a proprietary selection of Tecoma hybrida identified as code name TSTG#2, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with a proprietary selection of Tecoma hybrida identified as code name TSAG#1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Tecoma plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Chikushino-shi, Fukuoka, Japan in June, 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Tecoma plant by terminal vegetative cuttings in Chikushino-shi, Fukuoka, Japan since June, 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Tecoma plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.